


Nice Try

by Flynntervention



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Ah...love, Fluff, Flynn gets him good, M/M, Oblivious Yuri, Yuri doesn’t embarrass easily, good friends sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynntervention/pseuds/Flynntervention
Summary: Sometimes Yuri just isn’t the smartest tool in the box...





	Nice Try

 

His companions had a little bet, to which Yuri, in all his splendid obliviousness, was not privy. It made the whole business much more fun, not to mention much more likely to succeed; or so the band thought. The band, apparently, was wrong.

Yuri Lowell did not embarrass easy. Many had tried to fluster him in the past; most had barely achieved a quirked brow. Easygoing, laid back, carefree - those were the words to describe Yuri Lowell, at least until his moral judgement reared, hot tempered but righteous, brutal but just. Embarrassment was inconsequential then.

They’d tried all the tricks. Estelle pretended like she didn’t want to play. “It’s cruel!” she said, “nobody wants to be embarrassed!” And then, “Yuri’s our friend. None of you would like it if everyone was plotting against you!” Strange how she was so quick to hatch a plot with Rita, who was eager for revenge after Yuri had insisted rather publicly that she was staring at Estelle’s ass when they were scaling the Emeid Hills.

Karol had gone first, but he wasn’t ever the malicious sort and his harmless attempts to fluster his stand-in big brother by asking him all too innocent questions about his sex life fell far short of the weyside. Yuri had explained, in details far too fine and explicit for the ears of a young boy, exactly how satisfying his sex life was and why and how and where and who--

Rita, more malicious, decided the old-fashioned way would be the sweetest. It was mostly retribution, though she pretended otherwise, casting a devious little sleeping spell on an already dead asleep Yuri and carefully lowering his fingers into a bowl of warm water. She would wait eagerly for the morning to come, when Yuri would discover his little accident under the judgemental and mocking gazes of his companions, and she would throw her head back and laugh maniacally.

Or, she would have if the Heaven’s hadn’t cracked and submerged them in a torrential summer rainstorm, leaving her none the wiser to the success of her evil plan. Estelle was somewhat relieved, having not felt entirely comfortable from the outset. Rita had accused her of making it rain to spare Yuri his deserved humiliation and refused to speak to her for the rest of the day.

It had been Raven’s idea to inform a towering, burly guildsman that Yuri was besotted with him, but Yuri had gone along with the scenario with a grin and wave at his speechless companions, who were less toasting their victory and more drowning their sorrows in the empty glasses of all the drinks Yuri’s new boyfriend had bought. He even ordained to sit on his lap in return for an extra large mabo curry, though when a rather large, chubby-fingered hand found it’s way to his behind, all mentions of love flew with the wrath of Yuri’s fists.

Somehow Judy had managed to strand him in the hallway of Nor Harbour’s inn, stark naked but for his boots and blastia. He shrugged and wobbled - boldly, or what he probably thought looked bold - down the stairs, announcing he’d been robbed and required at least a robe to shield his modesty, all the while shamelessly grinning from ear to ear. Luckily, he couldn’t remember how he’d ended up in his birthday suit since he’d been propping up the bar all night and was well past the point of outright wasted. He was pretty pleased with his free robe the next morning, however, figuring he must have struck lucky and wearing it all morning just to make a point.

“I think it’s impossible,” Karol moaned, traipsing behind Judy, flanked by Rita and Estelle. Raven was nowhere to be seen, probably already far ahead of them, sat comfortably in the Comet with his favourite drink. Yuri had gone on ahead too to grab a bath at his place and change before meeting up with them again. They were surprised to see Flynn awaiting their arrival, his smile broad and welcoming. He bowed to Estelle, who smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. By his side was Raven, looking all too pleased with himself, but he often did, so no one had any questions for him.

“Shall we?” Flynn said, opening the door for the ladies, and then Raven, who winked and strolled inside. Flynn followed, still smiling. He sat while he awaited Yuri’s arrival, nearly three quarters of an hour later, no hint of apology in his casual demeanour.

“Oh, look who it is!” he announced, hands on his hips. “Didn’t expect to see his royal snottiness the Commandant in our humble abode. Let me guess, you’re gonna scold me for keeping everyone wa--”

“Yuri,” Flynn said in that no-nonsense, shut-the-fuck-up-right-now tone that had Yuri’s legs wibbling and wobbling all over the place like he’d downed too many Dezier fire shots. Flynn rose from his seat and, though Yuri didn’t back away, his shoulders squared, ready for a fight. The others cast looks across the table, wondering if Yuri had done something particularly illegal while they were away that they weren’t aware of.

Flynn put out his hand. “Yuri,” he said, softly this time, eyes bright. As though it was in his genetics, Yuri offered his own hand, eyes wide. The group sat back in amazement when Flynn dropped to his knees, tenderly kissing Yuri’s long, pale fingers; up to each knuckle, prominent and sharp, turning his hand to press a final peck to the centre of his palm. “Welcome home, my love.”

Yuri covered his face with his free hand, the heat from his cheeks warming his fingers. “Seriously!?” Rita cried, incensed. “That’s all it took!?”

Estelle, utterly enraptured by the scene, told Rita to sit down and shush. Raven sniggered in the corner, swilling the remnants of his beer around his tankard. Karol was as embarrassed by the display as Yuri was and Judy only smiled that simple smile of hers. It took precisely sixteen seconds for Yuri to insist her and Flynn go upstairs immediately to ‘catch up’.

“I’m not royalty, by the way,” was the last thing to be heard from Flynn, the two of them scurrying out of the building.

 


End file.
